


Take Care

by Milkfrog



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Iwaizumi Hajime is a Good Boyfriend, Light Angst, M/M, Sad Oikawa Tooru, Trans Male Character, Trans Oikawa Tooru
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24232846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milkfrog/pseuds/Milkfrog
Summary: Oikawa starts unexpectedly starts his period during practice and Iwaizumi helps him out n makes him feel better :') they smooch.(Now gonna be a bunch of Trans Oikawa chapters all in the same story line but no real plot)
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 21
Kudos: 290





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i think i might make this a series of some short Trans Oikawa stuff :'-) bc i love trans oikawa and theres never enough and i would like to help do gods work and bring u guys more Trans Oikawa stories

It's unfortunately during an intense practice match with Nekoma when it happens. They had won the first set and are in the middle of the second when Nekoma scores a point; the ball rolling on the ground behind Oikawa. He's pissed, naturally. He's been feeling off the whole day and knows that if he'd just be able to  _ focus _ then they wouldn't have to worry about a thing. 

His anger quickly turns to concern as soon as he turns to retrieve the ball and hears Iwaizumi start coughing like half his lung is trying to come out. He whips around, ball forgotten, and steps forward to check on his teammate. Everyone else on their team had the same idea, rushing to crowd around Iwa and see whats wrong, a few people bring him a water bottle. As soon as Oikawa gets to the edge of the crowd, though, Iwaizumi's coughs calm down and he rushes towards Oikawa.

"Sorry, Couch!" Iwa calls out, voice sounding strained and painful. "Oikawa's gonna help me to the restroom." 

Everyone stares at him bewildered, hands hanging in the air as if they were all going to grab him. Their coach's mouth is open as if he's going to yell at them, but Iwa already has Oikawa halfway across the gym, his hands pressed against his shoulders and pushing while Iwa walks as close to his back as possible without tripping over his heels.

"Wha- Iwa-chan, are you okay? Are you sick?" Oikawa looks behind him as he's rushed out into the hall and towards the nearest restroom. Iwaizumi's face is set in a hard frown, brows pulled as close as possible. 

"I'm fine." 

"Are you going to throw up? Shouldn't we go to the nurse instead?" Oikawa tries to slow down but Iwa just pushes harder. 

"When was your last shot?" Iwa says instead, and it catches Oikawa off guard so much that he fumbles over his feet and trips. Iwa catches his arm to stop him from falling before shoving him through the bathroom doors. 

"M-my shot? Why?" Now  _ Oikawa _ is the one with a harsh frown. Iwaizumi knows that Oikawa, despite being so egotistical as well as genuinely  _ proud _ of being a part of the trans community, doesn't like to talk about it in public. Mainly because he's only out to a very select few people. He feels guilty even bringing it up, but there's no choice.

Once the bathroom door shuts, Iwa locks it and turns towards Oikawa. He opens and closes his mouth a few times as he looks around nervously. Oikawa is just standing there, worried and confused but Iwa doesn't know how to say it without making a mess of his friend. Of course, he knows, there's no way around it. 

"When was your last shot, Tooru," he asks again.

Oikawa bristles at the desperate tone and rubs the back of his neck. "Uh, beginning of last month? My doctor closed her office down without a warning and I haven't been able to find someone else to prescribe it." 

Iwa huffs, then takes a deep breath, then groans and rubs his hands down his face as he signs. 

"A-are you okay though? That sounded pretty painful and you-"

"I was faking." Iwa cuts him off, avoiding his eyes. He grimaces and takes another deep breath, already prepared to deal with a breakdown. Not that he minds.

"Oikawa you-... Please don't freak out- I mean, of course you can freak out, I completely understand, but just… I think you started your period?" Iwa looks up at his friend and thinks Oikawa might actually faint. 

  
  


He throws up in the sink instead. 

  
  
  
  


Iwazumi tries not to let the clubhouse door slam as he leaves but he's in too much of a rush to close it gently. An extra pair of gym shorts are rolled up in his arms with some hygiene products he stole from the women's team clubroom hidden in the middle. He runs past the open gym doors, hoping no one inside catches sight of him, and sighs in relief when he makes it to the bathroom. 

Oikawa is still where he left him just 5 minutes prior; sitting on the floor by a toilet in case he has to throw up again. It doesn't seem like he did, but he still looks as bad, if not worse, as he did when Iwa left. His breathing is harsh and the blotchy red spots on his face make it obvious he's been crying. 

"Here." Iwaizumi says softly as he sets the items on the ground next to his friend. "I'm gonna use your phone to text Coach. Tell him you're taking me home because I'm sick." 

Oikawa nods slightly but doesn't make a move.

"Do you want me to wait in here or in the hall? I'll make sure no one comes in." 

He finally turns to look at Iwaizumi and opens his mouth to speak before closing it and turning away, shrugging instead. 

"Tooru…" He sighs, wanting to scold him for acting like a child but knowing that will only make it much,  _ much _ worse. "Okay, well. I'll be in the hall. Just come out when you're done cleaning up." With that, Iwaizumi leaves the bathroom and leans his back against the wall next to the door while he sends a text to their coach. He tries to make it as dramatic as possible and adds a few sad emojis so it seems as if Oikawa's the one who typed it. Their coach just responds a minute later telling "Oikawa" to take care of Iwaizumi. 

It takes ten minutes for Oikawa to finally come out and Iwaizumi is certain that half of that was spent still sitting on the floor.

"You good to walk home? I can call my mom for a ride but she's at work so it might take a bit."

"Uh, walking is fine." Oikawa whispers in a shaky voice. Iwaizumi nods and holds his hand out to grab the ruined shorts and pull Oikawa to his side before they start walking. As soon as they get to the first trash can, he shoves the shorts as far down as he can and they carry on. 

Oikawa stays silent the entire walk to Iwaizumi's house, which was expected. Everytime Iwa glances over at him, his eyes are darting around as if someone is going to see them and just  _ know _ what happened. His arms are crossed and his nails are digging into his biceps, so Iwa stops walking to physically uncross them, ignoring Oilawa's confused grumble. Iwaizumi doesn't say anything as he slips his hand into Oikawa's. Only offering a small, hopefully comforting, smile to his friend before starting to walk the last few blocks. 

"I'm home early!" Iwaizumi calls out as soon as they enter the house and take their shoes off. No one replies, as expected considering his parents are still at work, but it's always better to make sure no one else got home early. 

"I'm gonna make a snack. Do you wanna chill in the living room or my bedroom?" Iwa says, trying to keep his voice level as if it's just a normal day. He doesn't need anything else stressing Oikawa out and making it seem like  _ he's  _ upset will do that. 

"Bedroom." Oikawa sighs and robotically makes his way down the hall and into Iwa's room. 

  
  
  


It's… 

It's definitely not  _ a lot _ to deal with, but Iwaizumi is in no way prepared for it, which makes the situation feel intimidating. Either way, prepared or not, he's more than willing to try helping Oikawa. Even if there's no way to find out exactly how to help. Iwa knows by now that Oikawa, despite acting like a pampered baby, would rather bite his tongue out than accept help with any kind of emotional problems. And when it comes to dealing with dysphoria, Iwaizumi would be incredibly lucky to get Oikawa to even admit that's what's wrong. Forget getting him to tell Iwa what he needs to feel better. If such a thing even exists to help him with the current situation, Iwa knows it'll be hell trying to pull it out of Oikawa.

With how empty Oikawa had sounded, how  _ done _ he looked, Iwa doesn't think anything but waiting will help with this.

Iwaizumi takes a deep breath before heading to his room with a few different snacks and two cups of tea. Oikawa is laying on the bed, facing the wall. 

"Ah, I think you ate all the milk bread last time you came over so I texted my mom asking to get more. She should be home in a couple hours with it." Oikawa just nods silently and Iwa almost lets out a groan of defeat. Milk bread, he thought for sure would work a  _ little  _ bit, but apparently not. 

"Do yooouu… uh." Iwa looks around his room trying to come up with something to do but even to him everything seems pointless. "Nevermind. We can just." A sigh. "Pretend we're dead until my mom gets home. I guess. So much for snacks." Iwa kicks at a small pile of laundry he left on the floor before dropping down onto the bed next to Oikawa. He didn't expect him to be listening, but there's a sniffle, loud but not in Oikawa's usually fake dramatic way, and he mumbles something into the pillow. 

"What?"

"I said-" Oikawa says much louder, still muffled by the pillow, "I'm sorry for wasting your snacks."

"I'll just force you to eat them later, it's fine." Oikawa scoffs and shakes his head subtly, but Iwa still catches it. "You're not allowed to have any of the milk bread until these snacks are all gone." 

Oikawa's shoulders stiffen, just slightly, before he forces them to relax. Iwaizumi smirks to himself at the obvious win. More words are mumbled into the pillow and Iwa catches half of it but still nudges Oikawa's side and tells him to speak up.

"I  _ said-! _ You are  _ not _ making your mother go to the store just to get me milk bread and then not allowing me to  _ have it. _ " Oikawa finally moves his head so he can glare up at Iwa but it falls flat when he sees the big grin on his friend's face. "W-what?"

"You're such a dork, Tooru" Iwa's words are spoken softly, his grin losing its teasing edge and slipping into something more affectionate. It makes Oikawa's breath hitch and eyes dart away from his friend before he decides to just turn around completely to face the wall again. Iwaizumi groans behind him. 

" _ Now _ what? Come on, Tooru, at least tell me what's wrong." 

"You  _ know _ what's wrong." Muffled, once again, into the pillow. 

"Whatever you got upset about just now wasn't because of the shots and we both know it." 

Oikawa tenses up so fast at that, shoulders up to his ears as he presses his face into the pillow as hard as he can. There are more incomprehensible words said, but quieter now so the chance of Iwa making them out is significantly less than 0%. 

"Can you at least talk to me about  _ one _ of them? I don't even have to respond if you don't want me to. I just don't want you holding this shit in all the time. It feels like you don't trust me enough to  _ try  _ and i  _ hate  _ it because you're my best friend and I just want you to… jeeze." Iwaizumi can't stop his frustration from slipping into his tone towards the end of his rambling, but before he can apologize for sounding mad (and for rambling in the first place), Oikawa turns around again. He doesn't seem upset about it, or to have even noticed, so Iwaizumi figures he doesn't need to mention it.

Oikawa just stares at him for a minute in silence, eyes intensely roaming his face as if he's trying to find a single ounce of fake concern. Iwaizumi stares back, trying to focus on Oikawa's eyes and not the soft pink tinging his cheeks. Although, perhaps staring into his eyes is worse.

"You want me to what?" Oikawa asks quietly, meeting Iwaizumi's gaze. 

"Ah…" Iwa can feel his own cheeks heat up, now. He hadn't been paying much attention to what he was saying and had hoped Oikawa wasn't either. At least not enough to question it. 

"I just, want you to be happy. Obviously. And I don't want you to feel like you have to deal with it alone. Because you're not. Alone, I mean. You haven't been since we met, you know that. Although..." Iwaizumi knows he's rambling again, but he can't stop now that he knows he has Oikawa's attention. Maybe if  _ he  _ talks about how he feels right now, Oikawa will finally do the same.

"I probably don't, uh, vocalize it enough… or at all, now that I'm thinking about it, but I  _ do  _ actually care about you. For you. I just want to make sure you're okay and if there's any way to help you if you're  _ not,  _ And I want to ta-aaaah… uh,  _ jesus _ , Oikawa, can't you just talk about what's wrong?"

"You want to  _ what,  _ Hajime?" His voice comes out much stronger than before, but when Iwaizumi lifts his eyes from the spot on the bed he was focused on, to Oikawa, he is also much more  _ red  _ than before. It looks as if he's trying to force his confidence (something Iwa knows he does often but has never seen him  _ struggle  _ with it) but is failing. There's something in the air that's tense but not in the way it was before he started rambling; where it felt as if he was treading  _ very  _ deep waters and might piss Oikawa off with a single word. Iwa knows he doesn't like feeling vulnerable, doesn't like people calling attention to his emotions. 

Now, however, is tense in a way Iwaizumi can't figure out. It makes him feel a lot less cautious. Now, Iwaizumi is just  _ stuck _ . He's never been able to  _ not  _ read Oikawa; never had trouble telling how to handle him. But it seems as if it's finally happened. He's not prepared for this, either.

"Take care of you," he says, pretty lamely; breathlessly. Because he can't lie when he doesn't know what lie to even think up at the moment. Oikawa's cheeks still manage to brighten. He lets out a tiny squeak and Iwaizumi is even more lost than before. "I want to, to be able to take care of you but I  _ can't  _ if I don't know what you need."

Oikawa bites at his bottom lip before finally looking away. "I just… feel gross, I guess."

"Tooru-" 

"I know! I know I'm not, but it  _ feels  _ like I am. And not in a 'ugh periods are so nasty' way, either." Oikawa's voice pitches up in a mocking tone before slipping back into a quiet, unsure one. It's like…. I don't know. I just hate feeling like I don't have control over my body and my shots were the only thing helping with that because it was  _ my  _ decision but I- I don't get the choice anymore because no one will accept me as a patient. And it's… it  _ sucks,  _ Haji. Not- not being able to decide what's best for me because no doctor will give me the chance. They won't even accept the recommendation from my  _ last  _ doctor." 

Oikawa takes a deep breath but chokes on the exhale as a sob leaves his chest. "It just makes me feel like I'm not my own person and I hate it  _ so much  _ and I'm… fuck," His words cut off as he sobs again and again and brings his fits up to press against his eyes. The conversation has ended for now, it seems. 

"Tooru…" Iwaizumi calls softly and pulls him against his shoulder. Oikawa instantly shoves his face into his neck and grabs his shirt as he continues to cry. 

It only lasts a few minutes before the position gets uncomfortable and Iwaizumi pulls away. Oikawa looks flustered and as if he's about to apologize for crying on him but before he gets the chance, Iwaizumi shifts until he's on the bed more and lays back against the pillows, pulling a confused Oikawa with him. 

Oikawa's entire body goes rigid and it seems as if he's stopped breathing. All of the air in him rushes out at once, though, when Iwaizumi settles a hand on his back and starts to rub in, what he hopes is, a comforting gesture. 

It thankfully seems to do the trick as Oikawa quickly relaxes against his chest and his breathing evens out. They lay in silence for what feels like hours before Iwai tightens his hold, practically squeezing Oikawa against his chest for a second just to get his attention. 

"I'll help you look for a doctor. I'm sure we can find one that's not  _ too _ far, but either way I'll go with you to appointments so you don't have to ride the train alone."

Oikawa pushes up off of Iwa, leaning on his hands above him. His brows are furrowed as he shakes his head. "I would really appreciate the help finding someone but I don't want you to give up your off days from practice just to sit in a doctor's office for me. I don't mind going alone."

" _ Hey,"  _ Iwa tries glaring up at him but it falls short. "What did I say I wanted to do?"

"Ah, take care of me?"

"So let me take care of you." His voice goes soft again; his smile softer. Much too soft for his  _ own  _ liking, but Oikawa just smiles back this time which is only half expected. (He had mainly expected a snort and refusal, possibly a punch to the chest.) 

A smile is good though.

The kiss, however… 

Completely unexpected and  _ worlds _ better than a smile. 

But as unexpected as it is- as much as Iwaizumi didn't foresee Oikawa, his best friend since they were little kids, leaning down to kiss him on the lips, Iwaizumi still reacts as soon as contact is made. 

It's almost as if the second he realized Oikawa was leaning in he slipped into some dream-like state of mind. He's had way too many fantasies of kissing his  _ best friend _ to be too shocked to react. Way too many day dreams of just kissing Tooru for hours and hours for said day dreams to  _ not  _ leak into reality. It feels as if he's in one of his fantasies; feels like he's not actually real as his lips move slowly against Oikawa's. 

Except it's _so much better._ It's better in that he never fantasized about the way Oikawa would cup his hands around Iwaizumi's face and gently rub his thumbs over his cheeks. 

Never fantasized about the way Oikawa would nudge their noses together when they pull back just enough to breathe. Eyes still closed but visibly moving under his eyelids as if he's watching his own fantasies behind them to compare. 

Iwaizumi  _ has _ fantasized about Oikawa leaning in again and again and again for kiss after kiss as if he'd breakdown if they ever stopped. But he never expected that to happen. 

It does. 

Oikawa ends up laying completely over him halfway through and  _ somehow  _ Iwaizumi's hands have made it under Oikawa's shirt, alternating between rubbing little circles against his lower back with his thumbs and just  _ holding  _ him closer.

Oikawa is the first to speak. He pulls away from Iwaizumi's lips to set light kisses against his cheek. 

"When you say things like that, it sounds like you want to be my boyfriend, Hajime." Oikawa whispers against his skin. 

Iwaizumi only feels slightly guilty for the loud laugh he lets out into Oikawa's ear. Before Oikawa has a chance to hit him for ruining the mood, he just pulls him back down to give him another kiss. 

"Be my boyfriend, Tooru." Oikawa nods with a lopsided grin.

"You better take good care of me."

"I will take," he presses a kiss to Oikawa's cheek. " _ Such _ great," one to the other. "Care of you," one to the tip of his nose. "You won't know what hit you." One to his giggling mouth before pulling back. "But,"

"But?" Oikawa furrows his brows at the sudden serious tone. 

"You have to tell me how you feel. Let me know how to help when you're not okay. I can't read your mind."

Oikawa scoffs and rolls his eyes. 

"Okay, fine. I can't read your mind  _ all  _ the time."

"Maybe half the time." Oikawa agrees with a serious nod.

"Which means the other half, you'll have to  _ tell  _ me." 

Oikawa sighs dramatically; talking about feelings  _ is  _ a huge inconvenience, but, "Okay, deal."

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah, I'll be your boyfriend… and talk about my  _ feelings _ . Or whatever." He makes a disgusted face but when he looks back at Iwaizumi it slips into another grin. 

  
  


"Good. Now," serious tone once again, but Oikawa is less wary. "Are you sure that's all that's bothering you? It's not, uh, dysphoria?"

Oikawa shifts around uncomfortably before deciding to get off Iwaizumi and sit to the side. "I mean, yeah. A little bit. But I'm… it's not bad like it used to be. I'm better at disassociating my, uh, body from my gender, yknow? So it's, I was a little dysphoric earlier when you first told me because i haven't had a period in… a really long time. So it was just, wma shock I guess."

"You're fine now?" Iwaizumi sits up as well, leaning against Oikawa. 

"Yeah," he laughs. "I'm still worried about the doctor thing but we can figure it out later."

"You don't want to call around right now?" 

"Mmmmm, no thank you. I'd rather kiss my  _ boyfriend _ some more, please." 

  
  
  
  
  


\----------

  
  
  
  
  


They don't manage to get out of bed until Iwaizumi's mom gets home and knocks on the bedroom door to deliver the milkbread. The snacks Iwa got earlier are still untouched but after Oikawa had given him the biggest puppy eyes and a single " _ Pleeeeaase, Iwa-chan?" _ He had relented and let Oikawa have the milkbread first. 

He regrets giving in immidietly, however, when Oikawa gives him a smug look while nibbling on his bread. Iwaizumi knows that look and it never means anything good. 

He's right, too, when Oikawa opens his mouth and asks, or rather points out, why Iwaizumi had noticed the stain on his shorts " _ so quickly it's almost like Iwa-chan was waiting to check my ass out." _

Iwaizumi huffs and tries to hit Oikawa while he laughs and yells about how naughty his boyfriend is.

  
  
  
  
  



	2. Two outtings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IwaOi accidentally out their relationship to their friends. Then Oikawa comes out as trans to them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been writing fanfics for years and the other day I FINALLY got my very first hate comment :'))) shout out to AO3 User Mistress_Gretta for helping me reach this moment in my fanfic career. Your comment may have been dull and NOT about my writing but I'm still counting it !!

Dating Oikawa is one of the easiest things Iwaizumi has ever done. They've been best friends since they were children so they already know pretty much all there is to know and they're already as comfortable with each other as can be. The only difference now is Iwaizumi is finally allowed to kiss Oikawa. He's allowed to lean over and rest his head on Oikawa's shoulder without getting questioned and he's especially happy about Oikawa having no reservations towards cuddling when they spend the night. Iwaizumi isn't usually the most affectionate person, but when it comes to Oikawa, he can't seem to get enough. 

This ends up being an issue, however, when they're in school or at practice, where they aren't out. They know their teammates wouldn't have any problems with it, but neither of them wanted to risk it potentially spreading throughout the rest of the school. And as much as they love them, Makki and Mattsun would definitely let it slip on accident. 

It's frustrating when Iwaizumi just wants to pull Oikawa close and kiss him but can't. Even just doing something as simple as holding hands would raise questions, so he tries his best to keep his hands shoved deep in his pockets to resist temptation. 

But of course, it only takes a month for them to mess it up and, _of course,_ it's in front of Makki _and_ Mattsun. Luckily, it's just them. Less damage control or whatever. 

They're at Oikawa's house for their monthly movie night and it hasn't been _too_ hard to suppress the urge to cuddle up to his boyfriend, but that could be due to the movie he's focused on instead as well as not sitting next to each other.

After the first movie ends, and Mattsun gets up for more snacks before they start another, Iwaizumi slips. He had sat on the couch while Oikawa and Matsukawa sat on the floor in front of him and Hanamaki, for the specific reason of _not_ accidentally cuddling or worse, kissing. 

"I'm just saying," Oikawa starts, "we shouldn't have let Iwa-chan pick that movie. He always chooses the lamest ones every time." 

Hanamaki laughs in agreement as Iwaizumi lightly kicks Oikawa in the back. 

"Dude, _you_ always pick documentaries. That's not any less lame." Oikawa grumbles and leans back far enough to look at Iwaizumi upside down. Iwaizumi doesn't notice himself leaning forward, unable to help it. Oikawa just has this-- gravitational _pull_ on him that doesn't seems to only affect Iwa, but it's definitely harder for _him_ to resist.

"Don't lie, Haji, I know you like them." He has that soft grin on his face that makes Iwaizumi melt a little and he's just, _so weak._ He ignores, or rather doesn't even process, Makki's confused _"Haji?"_

"Only because you're so cute when you get into the conspiracy theories." Iwaizumi grins teasingly

Makki stares at the two of them as if they're the aliens in Oikawa's documentaries; not used to the strange display of affection between the two. Oikawa's face goes red and he expects him to hit Iwa and tell him to stop being so weird but instead he just hums and pushes himself up on his arms to get closer to Iwaizumi who… also leans… Forward…?

Hanamaki's eyebrows shoot up as he watches Iwa lean far enough to kiss Oikawa upside down, eyes closed and looking happier than a puppy. 

Mattsun, thankfully for Hanamaki who is frozen and unable to make a sound, walks in at that moment and proceeds to drop the bowl of popcorn at the sight. It shocks Iwaizumi and Oikawa apart and both pairs stare at each other with something close to horror in everyone's eyes. 

"Holy fuck?" Matsukawa says, breaking the silence.

"Holy fuck." Makki echoes. 

Oikawa suddenly inhales in shock and his face goes beet-red as if it took a minute for him to realize what happened and he shoots up from his spot on the floor. He silently opens and closes his mouth a couple times before dashing to the bathroom down the hall. The door slams and Iwaizumi curses and goes after him. 

"D-... Did you… Know about this?" Matsukawa asks Hanamaki but his eyes are stuck on the entrance to the hallway. 

"Uh… No. Holy fuck." Makki replies. He's still confused, not entirely sure what's going on. He would _like_ to believe it was a spur-of-the-moment thing that's never happened before in either of their lives but with the way they were looking at each other, the way Oikawa used Iwaizumi's first name, (or close enough) he knows that's not the case. 

There's some incomprehensible talking from down the hall before Iwaizumi comes back, dragging a reluctant Oikawa with him. They ignore Makki and Mattsun's eyes as they both sit down; Iwa in the same spot and Oikawa now in the overstuffed chair just next to him.

"Um… So we," Iwaizumi looks at Oikawa who's staring at the ground, cheeks still red as hell, before looking up at his friends. "We're dating."

"Holy fuck," Makki says again at the same time Matsukawa asks how long its been. 

"About a month? A little over actually." 

"Oh. Cool." Makki's voice cracks and his face is pinched which makes Iwaizumi even more nervous than he was before. He didn't think either of them would actually have an issue with it. He opens his mouth to continue talking but Iwa cuts him off, not liking the possibility of something negative being said. 

"If you don't… Like it… We'll do better to keep it under wraps. No PDA or whatever. And it doesn't have to change anything! We'll… we…" Iwaizumi cuts off and lets out a deep breath. He hadn't expected to come out in general, let alone tell someone about his and Oikawa's relationship at the same time. 

"So are we." Makki squeaks out in a rush and Oikawa and Iwaizumi both turn their attention on him so fast he flinches. Mattsun swats the back of his head for just blurting it out but he doesn't acknowledge it. It's the _very_ last thing Iwaizumi had expected to come out of his mouth and all he can do is let out an awkward laugh that quickly turns into an actual laugh and he can't stop until there are tears in his eyes.

"Ooohhh fuck," Iwa huffs out as he wipes the tears away. "Jesus, man. For how long? Why didn't you tell us?" 

"Why didn't _you_ tell _us?_ " Mattsun counters. His cheeks are almost as red as Oikawa's and he can't seem to keep eye contact with anyone. 

"That's fair. We thought you'd accidentally out us and we don't wanna deal with any trouble at school." Iwaizumi lets out a deep breath and leans back. He looks significantly less upset about the situation at hand. 

Makki and Mattsun both huff and cross their arms, wanting to argue that they absolutely _would not_ out them. They're too self aware, though, and know that it's a fair assessment. Despite keeping their own secret for so long, they do tend to get too careless at times. 

"So, how long _have_ you been together?" Oikawa asks and the two immediately perk up at the chance to talk about their relationship. 

"Almost a year," Mattsun proudly exclaims with his hands on his hips. "Our anniversary is next month."

"You two were able to keep a secret for that long?" Iwaizumi raises an eyebrow and laughs when they glare at him.

"We can keep a secret when it counts. So don't go worrying about us outting you, okay?" Makki answers as he stares intensely at the two of them. Once they nod he smiles and falls back against the couch. "Cool. Anyways does this mean we can go on a double date?"

Oikawa gasps and Iwaizumi already hears his pleading voice in his head before his mouth opens.

"Haji, we _gotta!_ It'd be so fun! We gotta show them how romantic you can be!" Leaning over the edge of the armchair, Oikawa gives him the biggest puppy eyes he can manage and it's not even like Iwa was going to say no in the first place, but now there's no way he'd even be able to jokingly say it. 

"Ah, yeah that's, a double date would be cool," Iwaizumi huffs and tries to compose himself but knows his pink cheeks are giving him away. 

Happy with the response, Oikawa turns away from Iwaizumi. He sighs dreamily and bats his eyelashes as he drapes himself across the chair. "My Iwa-chan takes _such_ good care of me. There's not a better boyfriend in the world."

"Wooow," Mattsun starts in a teasing voice, "who woulda thought Oikawa wouldn't deem _himself_ the best boyfriend in the world." 

"Oh, shut up! I'm an _amazing_ boyfriend, thank you very much. However, I can't deny how Hajime has me beat, even if just by a tiny bit." Iwaizumi scoffs and rolls his eyes but he's still visibly flustered at the praise. "I know he seems like such a hardass, but you should see him when we're alone. He's so sweet to me it's unbelievable sometimes!" He dramatically swoons again before grinning widely at Iwaizumi. 

"How'd it happen, anyways?" Mattsun asks as he squats down to collect the spilled popcorn into the bowl. 

"Ohhhh, yeah! I wanna know if it beats our story!" Hanamaki leans forward expectantly. 

"It wasn't anything big so don't get too excited." Iwa rolls his eyes but his face goes soft when he thinks back on it. It _wasn't_ anything big compared to other cute romance stories, but he can't think of anything else that's made him so happy. 

"Well!" Oikawa starts, also leaning towards Hanamaki as if he's going to tell a big secret. "Do you remember when Hajime brought me home early from practice last month?" 

Makki and Mattsun both scrunch their faces in confusion; not remembering Oikawa having to leave early at all. 

"He was being all sweet and taking care of me and trying _real_ hard to make me feel better and I was like-" 

"Wait, _when_ was this?" Makki finally asks. He can't remember a _single_ time Oikawa had been sick since their second year.

"Last month when Haji and I left practice early! He was being so sweet and I was like 'Oh Iwa-chan it sounds like you want to be my boyfriend!' and then we kissed!" 

The room is quiet for a few seconds before Mattsun stands up from the floor, bowl of popcorn held against his chest. "Do you… Are you talking about when _Iwaizumi_ was sick and you guys left? Was he not actually sick?" 

Oikawa and Iwaizumi both tense up and look at each other as if pleading the other to fix it. 

"Woah, yeah! Were you guys lying to get out of practice?" Makki looks a bit upset with them now with his arms crossed and a confused frown on his face. "You're supposed to be the captains. Even Mattsun and I wouldn't skip practice just for a date." 

"We didn't lie," Oikawa defends quickly. "Well okay so we kind of lied, but- it's...." 

"Oikawa wasn't feeling well but didn't want to seem weak so he wouldn't leave. Which is why I pretended to be sick to give him a out." 

Mattsun stares at Iwaizumi for a few seconds in silence before shaking his head. "You're still lying. I don't know why you can't just admit to skipping practice when nothing was wrong. It's not like we'll tell on you. I mean, I'm upset you guys bailed but-"

"I'm Trans." Oikawa states as if it means nothing, but he looks like he may throw up. It effectively stuns their two friends into silence long enough for Oikawa to take a deep breath and carry on. "I was having issues with, uh… Some.. Trans stuff…? And Hajime noticed before I did so he tried distracting you guys so you wouldn't see. So he's not lying about me needing to leave and him pretending to get sick for me."

It's quiet for a minute more and Oikawa just looks closer and closer to vomiting on the floor the longer no one says anything. He takes another deep breath and opens his mouth; not really having anything to say but not wanting it to be quiet. Mattsun beats him to it though. 

" _Shit_ , Oikawa." He sounds hurt and Oikawa expects to be shamed for keeping this a secret as well. "I- we didn't mean to guilt you into coming out or anything. You coulda just said it was a personal thing and we woulda let it go." 

"We won't tell anyone about that, either!" Makki insists. He looks just as upset as Mattsun but Oikawa doesn't need to ask to know they're upset with _themselves._

"It's… It's okay, really. I've wanted to tell you guys before, just never knew how. Or felt like it was necessary, I guess?" 

"I'm sure Iwaizumi knows, but is he the only other one? Are you out to your family? Oh, shit, does _Coach_ know?" Mattsun looks less upset and more intrigued than anything, now. 

"Uh, yeah. My family has known since elementary school. I, uh," Oikwaw looks over at Iwaizumi who quickly detects his need for comfort and reaches across the arm of the couch and grabs his hand. "I started transitioning during the first year of middle school, though. That's when Hajime found out. His parents know too. And Coach knows since it's considered a medical issue? And a couple of my teachers and the principal know. And now you two."

" _Coach_ knows?" Iwaizumi looks shocked and Oikawa glares at him. 

"You think he would let me take it easy the day after shots if he _didn't_ know the reason? And like I said. Medical issue. He sees all our physical exam papers so it's not like I'd be able to keep it from him." Iwaizumi sheepishly looks away and huffs.

"That's so cool that they still let you play with us!" Makki says it so innocently with a big smile on his face and Oikawa knows he _means_ well, but he still hears the silent " _despite,"_ that's usually after things like that. Mattsun and Iwaizumi both catch it as well and hit him at the same time. 

"You _idiot._ Why _wouldn't_ they let him play? He's a boy no matter what and not to mention the best player in Seijoh." Mattsun hits him again for good measure. 

"I think you mean, in _Japan_ ," Oikawa corrects.

"Oh, of course! How could I have wronged you so terribly! Please forgive me!" Mattsun pleads dramatically, hands pressed together as if he's praying to God and not to his friend.

Oikawa hums and checks his nails, unbothered. "I will forgive you just this once. But only if you hit Makki again." 

Ignoring Makki's whining, Mattsun does just that and suddenly, Oikawa feels as if he has nothing to worry about anymore.

He's dating Hajime. He's finally out to his other two best friends, although unplanned, and they're completely fine with it. He knew they would be, but the anxiety and paranoia around coming out is hard to get rid of. 

Everything is more than okay now, though. And who knows, maybe he'll come out to the rest of the team now too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that this is gonna be a bunch of chapters whenever I get inspo for one, I'm cool with suggestions and requests!! So far i have another coming out chapter (tiny oikawa coming out to iwa) and maybe that double date planned!!! Also!!!! Thank you for all the kudos so far (˘͈ᵕ ˘͈♡ )
> 
> EDIT: I made the year Oikawa came out to Iwaizumi his FIRST year of middle school and not third to make it line up better with canon.   
> Also I deleted part of the notes for the first chapter that said this but I AM trans so some stuff will be from experience. I'm also not big on writing transphobia or homophobia though so that'll be very minimum in future chapters.


	3. another coming out lol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aka Iwaizumi only cares abt being on the same team

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all are so sweet thank u for the comments ( ˘͈ ᵕ ˘͈♡)

It's not often that Oikawa Tooru gets nervous. At least, not nervous enough that he feels sick. Sometimes he'll feel nervous when a horror film gets put on and he knows he won't like the jump scares. He's nervous when Iwaizumi asks him to hold a new bug he's caught and has to use both hands to get a jar set up for it, full of fresh leaves and sticks. Sometimes he gets nervous when there's a new kid he wants to be friends with but doesn't know if they'll like him. (They always do, though. Everyone likes Oikawa.) 

But he's very rarely as nervous as he is at the moment. Sitting on the floor of Iwaizumi's room with just 10 minutes left before his mom shows up to bring him home, he thinks he may throw up before the words leave his mouth. 

He knows it's not wrong. His parents remind him almost every day and he believes it. But he also knows  _ other people  _ think it's wrong. They also remind him of that, too. 

_ "It's just an 'at home' thing for now, okay?"  _ His mom has said on more than one occasion, looking in his eyes until he nods.  _ "Not everyone understands and I don't want you to get hurt." _

Iwaizumi wouldn't hurt him, though. That he is sure of. He's just not sure if he'll still want to be his friend after this, and that's what has him nervous. He's been on edge the whole day and almost said it multiple times, but didn't want to be stuck at his house if it turned sour. Waiting until last minute allowed him a quick out if that happened. But of course, Iwaizumi had noticed how tense he'd been as soon as Oikawa showed up at his house. 

"Are you gonna tell me what's wrong, now?" Iwaizumi asks, slightly annoyed but still too concerned for it to not slip into his tone. 

Oikawa doesn't look at him or give any indication he heard, just like the last five times he asked. His eyes stay on his hands, fidgeting in his lap, and he takes another couple minutes to calm himself. He hears Iwaizumi huff and fall back onto his bed when he thinks Oikawa isn't going to speak. 

Another minute passes, and then Oikawa takes a deep breath. 

"I'm a boy," he says as evenly as he can but it's still shakey.

Iwaizumi doesn't respond so Oikawa finally looks over at him. He's propped himself up on his elbows so he can look down at his friend, brows creased in confusion and a frown on his face. 

"I'm a boy." Oikawa repeats a bit louder and then feels his heart fall when Iwaizumi's face scrunches up into something similar to disgust. 

"Is that some sort of joke?" 

"No. I'm a boy. I've always been a boy." He thinks he might cry, but he sticks his nose up in faux-confidence. 

"I don't get it… Why would you want to be a boy? I thought you said boys are gross?" Iwaizumi sits up fully, crossing his arms over his chest defensively as if  _ he's  _ the one who just admitted a secret that could ruin their friendship. 

Oikawa scoffs and looks away as if it'll help his nerves. "I don't  _ want  _ to. I just  _ am. _ " 

"Since when?" Iwaizumi still sounds like he doesn't believe him, which is fair. 

"I don't know. Just always have been, I guess. Mom and Dad didn't want me to tell anyone because some people think it's unnatural or something." 

"Well… There are fish that can change gender, so I guess it's not… unnatural… Or whatever?" 

"I'm not a  _ fish,  _ Iwa-chan." Oikawa snaps and Iwaizumi rolls his eyes. 

"I'm not calling you a fish. I'm just saying it's natural in some animals so why can't  _ you  _ do it?" 

"So you don't think it's weird? You still want to be my friend, right?" Oikawa pushes himself up onto the bed and looks at him like he's just given him a real star. Iwaizumi looks back at him as if he's never said anything more offensive in his life. 

"You thought I wouldn't want to be your friend anymore?" Oikawa looks away sheepishly and doesn't respond. "God, Oikawa, I thought you just didn't tell me because your parents said not to, but is it because you thought I would  _ hate  _ you for it?"

"I was scared!" Oikawa huffs and tries to keep the tears out of his eyes but doesn't do a good job as a few slip down his cheek. Iwaizumi sighs and scoots closer to him.

"Why are you telling me  _ now _ ?" 

"Well…" This time, Oikawa has a hard time keeping the grin from his face; all his worries dissolving into excitement. "Mom and Dad said that since we're going to a new school next month, I can live as a boy now. There's only a few people we know going to Kitadai with us and I've never talked to any of them so the chances of them recognizing me are low. And my parents already talked to the Dean so there will be a couple teachers making sure nothing happens!" 

"Wait, how long have your parents known?" 

"I told them a couple years ago! My dad said he's always known, though. Something about a father-son bond?" Iwaizumi opens his mouth to speak but Oikawa starts bouncing in excitement and cuts him off. "I haven't even told you the best part! They're letting me join the volleyball club with you!" 

Iwaizumi's eyes go wide, his grin quickly follows. "Are you serious!?" 

Oikawa nods excessively and doesn't have time to react before Iwaizumi is jumping forward and tackling him back on the bed in a hug.

"This is gonna be so good! I bet you'll make starting setter right away!" 

Oikawa giggles and pushes his face into Iwaizumi's chest to hide his blush. His fists cling to Iwaizumi's shirt tightly as he takes another deep breath. He's certainly not anxious anymore, but he still wants to hear it. "Are you really okay with it?" 

"Why wouldn't I be okay with you joining?" Iwaizumi pushes himself up on his hands and looks almost as confused as he did earlier.

"Ah, I mean… are you okay with me being a boy?" 

"Idiot," Iwaizumi scoffs "Obviously. You're still my best friend. It just means I get to do this more." He hits Oikawa's shoulder and laughs when he's shoved hard enough to fall on the floor.

"You're so mean to me, Iwa-chan!" Oikawa dramatically wails but he  _ still  _ can't stop smiling. 

Oikawa's mom shows up not a minute later to get him, and she can tell everything went okay just by the way his eyes shine brighter than they have in a while. 

He's  _ finally  _ going to be able to live as himself. 

Him and Iwaizumi will  _ finally  _ be able to play on an official team together. 

And they're going to _ win. _


End file.
